Beauty in Crime
by HeiX
Summary: Dick and Jason ove to be crime stoppers you know nightwing and Red hood, But when there at home what happens when someone mysteriously knocks at there door but no one's there but a baby or so ought in there front door? R&R Red hood x Nightwing


**Title: Beauty in crime**

**Pairings; Jason x Dick **

**Wairings:Boy x boy, Unbeataed and Some action ;p**

**Ages:Dick 15 Jason: 19**

**Enjoy.**

Jason sucked on his neck and moved his hands all around the younger males body whose name was Dick, yes DDick Grayson Dick moaned and kept doing it, it was like Angels to his ears, and he moved his hand down in to his drawers only to find no underware(witch he clearly doesn't wear.) "No Underware? My lttle bird how naughty you are ."he said with a smirk, and griped his Member making Dick moan again. Jason growled in his ear, "Mine..." he stayed he pulled his pants down showing his very hard member, and very loong member docks eyes widen with a blush this was there first time doing it so it was what...23 24inches? Jason smirked, "Heh you like Birdy?" He said Dick blushed deeper of course he liked it Jason pulled down his pants too but reavel a member big member Jason snorted "still growing eh?" Jason said Dick Kept "Shut up." Dick said "Not very nice birdy" Jason faked a frown but quickly replaced with a grin "Suck." Jason Smirked Dick Blush But did was told he did want Jason of him and Jason being on top he didn't mind, He stocked The member in his mouth making pre-cum fall inside Jason moaned "Dick.

The heat room was heavy were getting .it ...then...**knock..knock..**someone was knocking at the door Jason Groaned He's erection going down and pouting "Who knocks at 3 am morning." Dick took his Member out of his mouth and smirked "maybe it's the boogyman " Jason snorted and put his Member back in and zipped up his pants no longer feeling the heat "well the boogyman better have a good explanation for interrupting me " Jason said and walked to the door one there.."Fucking Teenagers.." he mumbled Dick Shrugged thinking that 't here him he as a teen himself, witch he totally could, and thinking he didn't hear him " Whose at the door?" Dick said "Uh No one..." Jason said witch was right expect there was 'Something!' At the door that wasn't human..Dick didn't believe instead walking up from behind "if it's another one of your ex's Jason I swear-" Dick froze at the door was someone no something in it it was covered up in bankets Jason looked at Dick who clearly had "Can-we-keep-it?" Looked "were not keeping it." Jason said Strictly he didn't want no baby or whatever it was in his apartment that he pairs for by himself..but that face was so Damn adorable "Pleaseeee!" Dick Begged "No." Jason said "Please please please please!" He was begging after all it could be a baby that was left out there! How careless and cruel of people Jason was getting annoyed "Fine but you're taking care of it not me!"Dick poured is this he'll he'll treat us if he actually had kids let him do it by him self. Sometime s Jason can be so mean.

Jason went to the Kitchen to usually and mostly get beer he food In here reason why Dick stays on just the weekends "Fir all we know it could be people" Jason took a sip of the beer, He would let Dick drink but he's only a minor and he doesn't wanna have to face Bruce with '-Drunk-Dick' "You're half right" Dick said mow carrying the basket in, with a asleep Baby girl with brown hair And Kitty like ears witch are a brown tail tucked in it and she's wearing a beautiful green dress with some red and white Dick smiled at Jason "No no!" Jason said no way in he'll he was raising a baby! No why 'll, sure kids were all right and he knew Dick like kids but he was never a good parent, Dick however will be a great parent check he'd babysit for free And get your kids to sleep .time, Dick deserves better he all .that..but why did he stay with him?.he didn't know the answer himself, "C'mon Look at how cute she is," Dick poured he had to admit she was pretty Damn Didn't wanna see Dick sad He could already tell how Quick he's gone attached little fella. "Fine." Jason said after all it was right? Dick smiled happily."So what we gonna name her."


End file.
